1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mahjong tile, and more particularly to a suit variable mahjong tile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mahjong (also called mah-jongg by the American association) is a game originated in China. Mahjong is a great game for everyone since involves skill, strategy and calculation. In Asia, Mahjong is also popularly played as a gambling game in Casino. There are many variations of the Mahjong, such like Chinese classical Mahjong, Hong Kong Mahjong, Taiwanese Mahjong, Ton-Ze Mahjong and the like. Players hold different numbers of tiles and follow different rules in different Mahjong games. Take the Ton-Ze Mahjong as an example, there are forty tiles are used which consist of thirty-six “tubes (also named Dots)” and four “bai-bun (also named White)” in a set of mahjong tiles (commonly comprises 136 tiles) and four roles which are BANKER, CHU, CHUAN and WEI in the game. Players can bet any or many roles of them or be the Banker. Each role gets two tiles randomly after counting down a bet time to zero. Players win who had placed wagers on the role that has tiles having a largest sum of tiles' points or having a largest pair.
To increase convenience and accept more players to play at the same time, kinds of electrical Mahjong apparatuses were performed and were popular for awhile. Normally, the electrical Mahjong apparatuses have multiple player terminals, each having a monitor and an interface. Each player sits in front of one player terminal to input wagers and to read suits of dealt Mahjong tiles from the monitor when plays the game.
Even though the electronic Mahjong apparatus may be convenient to play, players cannot hold the real mahjong tile and feel lines of suit of the mahjong tile with fingers before uncover to see the suit of the tile but just can only see the drawings of the suit shown on the monitor, thereby detracting from the fun and reality of holding real mahjong tile.
The present invention provides a suit variable mahjong tile and a mahjong gaming apparatus with the suit variable mahjong tiles to mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional electrical Mahjong apparatuses.